


Tanabata

by LadySeishou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeishou/pseuds/LadySeishou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou wishes for one thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LiveJournal community 31 Days  
> Day/Theme: September 4 / I wish
> 
> author’s note:
> 
> Tanabata is a Japanese festival based on the Chinese folktale of two lovers, Altair and Vega, who are separated from each other but for one night of the year, the seventh day of the seventh month. Traditionally, special trees or branches of bamboo are displayed on this night, decorated with strips of paper, each written with a wish that the author hopes to come true.

Hikaru tries to avoid the Go salon by the train station and looks up to find that he has already walked two blocks out of his way. He’s come as far as the elementary school and needs to double-back.

He ignores the bamboo displays, propped up in plastic buckets and the strips of paper dangling from the long green branches. But a flash of white catches his eye and he bends down to pick up the loose paper. 

“My best friend moved away this year. I want him to come back.”

Hikaru carefully ties the wish back onto the bamboo.


End file.
